Merry Christmas Gene
by Golden Suze
Summary: As I've been busy finishing the last fanfic chapter of Love At Christmas, I'd decided to create another fanfic, Ignoring the ending of Series 3, I'd chose to do one of a friendship and getting into the festive spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**As I've been busy finishing the last fanfic chapter of Love At Christmas, I'd decided to create another fanfic, I thought I'd do one where it shows the true meaning of love and friendship as friends get together for Christmas Day. **

**

* * *

**

**Merry Christmas Gene Hunt - Chapter 1**

Gene had busied himself before the onrushing Christmas season commenced, arresting uncharitable suspects who had been caught robbing from the homeless on the streets of Fenchurch, this was one thing which annoyed him. He simply never enjoyed all the present giving outs nor getting persuaded for a kiss and cuddle under the mistletoe that never actually left anyone out at all the Fenchurch Christmas Office Party. He wasn't enthusiastic about spending Christmas Day with his humble friends from Fenchurch East, in matter of fact it soon became problematic to explain to Alex. Whatever she kept recommending this certainly made him feel rather uneasy, she was busily suggesting he ought to contribute by joining in with the Christmas Carols whenever they were played at Ray's house. Gene hadn't told her that he wasn't keen on singing nor the fact that he was a rubbish singer when it came to singing along to the latest songs in the pop charts nowadays.

Alex felt frustrated by his unhelpful and tongue-tied feelings, very much so to the point where she distinctly told him exactly what she believed he was trying to do "Gene it's the most wonderful time of the year and you're acting so low key and so stubborn that it makes me wonder whether you're slowly turning into a modern day Scrooge." she slammed her hands slap bang on the desk, expressively feeling that it felt as if she was talking to a brick wall, nothing certainly was getting through to him.

"Is this your way of cheering me up cos its not gonna work. " Gene grumbled, wondering why she was bothering with him, when nothing she could say would work "Look Bolly Christmas isn't my favourite time of the year, its constantly freezing, so much so that it always nearly bloody freezes my balls every year." Gene sighed whilst staring at her, feeling aggravated.

"Come on Gene, there'll be party games getting us into a festive cheer and high spirits galore, look Ray's promised us all a night we'd never forget, there's going to be so entertainment to look forward to" Alex leaned forward, pressing her body halfway across Gene's desk, he sat back, allowing his eyes to avert and slowly drift down to her unbuttoned two blouse red buttons.

Gene glanced upright at her, noting the dissatisfied reaction across her immaculate eyes "Christ Bolls he says that every year, all we end up doing is sitting around the television watching the Morecambe and Wise Christmas special" Gene argued his case, enveloping his arms together, sighing breathlessly.

"Maybe it'll be different this year, maybe you'll be left surprised, you know for once Gene #bloody' Hunt just stop being so reserved and aloof cos then you'll come to realize that Christmas isn't as bad as you thought it would be, then maybe you'll know in your heart you've misjudged it altogether" Alex raised her fingers, waggling them in front of Gene's eyes to prove a valuable point. She stormed off from his office in a quite huff. Gene watched her leaving the office, thoughtfully in his mind she certainly had made quite an remarkable statement to him, maybe he ought to consider what Christmas truly meant to him.

Certain previous Christmasses had entangled bad memories for him; his former wife annoucing she never loved him anymore and leaving him on Christmas Day 1979, a year later he'd drunkly stumbled home after a rowdy night at Luigis and almost punched a concerned Viv for getting in the way. Honestly he never wanted to remember those bad moments in life ever again and always tried to look more forward to future and what it could bring for him, a passionate snog with Alex when she might hopefully admit her feelings for him, a promotion for them both.

**xxxx**

Ray sat comfortably perched at his desk, vigilantly watching for any signs of possible movement from Gene's office, he couldn't help worrying when he saw that the blinds had been closed for over two hours, he suspected perhaps Gene was up to something terrible or perhaps it was his way of requesting for some peace and quiet that Thursday afternoon. He'd known that his experienced and respected friend found Christmas to be more depressing and boring.

"Do you think I should knock, you know see if he's feeling alright, its not normally like shutting himself away all of a sudden" Ray said as he went to stand, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

"Ray has your mind you been elsewhere, presumably your eyes have been eyeing up the new WPC, anyway you haven't noticed the Guv's done this for the last two weeks, sheltering himself within his office" Chris said.

"No Ray, he's been horrible to me and Ma'am all week about the build up to the 25th, told me that women are always relied upon to sort out the Christmas Dinner and the pudding when the men get a chance to look lazy, I said I didn't find his sarcastic comment funny" Shaz said, presuming at that moment in time, he should be left alone for now.

"I'd leave it mate, he'll only tell you to bugger off, best giving him another hour or so, he might have calmed down by then" Chris clarified, as he and Ray both looked towards the noiseless office. As they both felt determined to carry on with paperwork, Gene's voice echoed out. "Bastard, don't you fall down on me, come on, stay where you are" he shouted angrily, as the sound of desk belongings scattered loudly on the floor, one of the belongings sounded very much like the computer and the keyboard.

Chris and Ray heard the commotion and immediately sprinted from their desks and both banged heavily on the office door. "Guv you alright, we heard ya screaming, you haven't hurt yourself have you?"

"No I haven't, go and get on with some proper policing work you nonces" Gene eventually answered, not saying too much nor being unconcerned about their sudden worry about him being enclosed alone within his office with no one to share a conversation with, as nobody in the office could see whatever was going on, they next heard the clicking hard sound of a stapler being clicked against either the wall or across Gene's desk.

"What is he doing in there, you don't think he's decorating the office is he, mightbe his sensitive way of showing us he's had a sudden change of heart" Chris eagerly suggested, uncertain whether his thought was right or not.

**xxxx**

All things considered, as the team finally left one by one after 6pm that cold Thursday evening, beginning their journeys as they began heading towards Luigis for well deserved Christmas drinks, an scant hour ago Gene had opened his office door and informed Alex, Chris, Shaz, Ray and Viv to stay behind, as he had something surprising in store for them to see.

Whilst standing around and feeling absolutely frozen stiff as the unwanted cold draft creeped through the CID doors. Ray wondered what he could have possibly meant "You don't think he's gonna reveal a personalized Christmas tattoo is he, rebelliously saying up yours Santa"

Shaz and Alex both looked at one another shaking their heads frustratingly after both expressing their unimpressed looks after hearing Ray's rude quip.

"Oh Shaz I really hope he's taken everything what I told him earlier on board and to heart because when I saw that obvious hidden look in his eyes he suddenly gave me the impression that this time of year holds personal unpleasant memories for him, I even told him he's turning into a contemporary Scrooge and all he did was respond by grumbling at me" Alex whispered to her young friend.

Gene half-finished the blinds as he soon revealed what he'd been planning all afternoon, everyone beguilingly anticipated what this would be. "Right you bunch of fairies, pencil pushers and posh totty women, let's see all your face be dropped in amazement" he called out, feeling and sounding more or less jubliant. He wound the blinds up further and soon revealed his very own dazzling Winter Wonderland before their stunned eyes.

Numerous Christmas lights were noticeably attached and wrapped around the double edged office window, Four huge A4 hand made Christmas trees were decorated across the table, a hand-made house and a hand-made Christmas Crackers. Gene had amazed everyone, Shaz and Chris picked up a Christmas made a goldened glitter ornament made from an old stationery Pencil holder flask, four unwrapped Christmas presents which he had previously hidden away for three consecutive years, he wasn't quite sure what presents were inside. As he looked towards Alex he wondered whether to give her the larger present.

"Wow Guv you really did this, all on your own, I'm really impressed" Chris looked flabbergasted, his eyebrow flinching whilst he picked up other Christmas related belongings.

"No Christopher I had plenty of help of 12 flying dwarf elfs that all looked like you and fairy goggle eyes over there" Gene referred to Ray by this nickname , " said I'd pay them a tenner each for the help"

"Really" Chris instantly fell hook, line and sinker for Gene's obvious lie, everyone knew straight away, that this wasn't the case, they had known Gene all too well over the past few years they had thankfully known him for.

"No you daft dimwit, of course I did it on my own. Wanted to say after the kind and grateful advice DI Drake gave me, I considered what I genuinely thought about Christmas and used some creative skills and lastly I came up with all of this." Gene chuckled, finding this all too hilarious.

"I must admit Gene I'm grateful you listened to me" Alex said, smiling delightedly at him, she felt a tempting feeling to flirt with him, once everyone left the office.

"Well Bolls everything you say I know it always never rings out instantly but when you constantly nag and nag and nag, it appreciatively sets off alarm bells in my brain cells, makes me see the error of my ways in the end and I know now I've got you to thank for that" Gene winks an eyelid, smirking like a cat that the cream.

"You thanking me Mr Hunt, thought I'd never see this day coming, wearing your heart on your sleeve" Alex found herself just doing what she thought to leave till later, she smiled shyly when she spotted the delighted glance across his lips when he responded to her kindhearted yet flirtatious words.

"Christ Mrs Know-It-All, Miss Sarky Knickers" he said whilst squinting his eyes " you may have the brains of a female tiger but I know one things for sure you've got a decent good heart that I quite admire, you must believe I've lost manly character by admitting this " Gene said shying away nervously, his words took her ultimately by surprise, she was tempted to grab some mistletoe that she knew Chris had stored away within his desk drawer and give Gene a deserving passionate snog under it.

"I love this honest and truthful side of you, why can't you be this way all year along, less argumentative, less confrontational and less sarcastic" Alex whispered to him, she'd acknowledged that everyone was preoccupied by the Christmas Crackers he'd impressively made for them. She couldn't help respecting this surprising side to him, all the effort, time and skill he'd displayed genuinely left her feeling spellbound and fascinated. As she looked towards him, she wondered perhaps if she was admiring him too much as if she was blatantly ignoring all the ways she felt about him, the times they'd fallen out spectacularly when Keats tried to drive a wedge between them. and the time he believed she was as crazier than an annoying hula hoop.

"If I'd toned down my swagger side Bolls everyone would think I've gone soft and as fluffy than a pillowcase" Gene admitted, feeling he ought to follow this way she suggested to him, however this was challenging to agree upon, dropping his ways of life, the ways he'd adapted to since joining the force. He presumed he couldn't drop his bad attitude and manly, bravado just to make a promise to someone who he deeply cared about.

"Guess you've still got one more matter to decide upon, please surprise me Gene on Christmas Day, as Ray said it'll be a fantastic get together for all of us, make it magnificient for me" Alex murmured as she stood alongside him.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**This latest chapter is more of a two hander between two characters; Luigi and Gene, wanted to create some lovely thoughtful moments, Luigi wanting to nag him all the time to follow what Alex had told Gene to do,**

**Merry Christmas Gene- Chapter 2**

After closing time, that same chilly night, the four friends from Fenchurch East quickly assembled by walking together from Luigis restaurant they hadn't felt best pleased with the obvious absense of Gene "Why does he promise he'll come and precisely last minute changes his mind, sometimes Ray I'm not certain why I bother with him anymore, he just gets me feeling so annoyed and genuinely pissed off with him . Chris had happily agreed to escort Shaz home safe and sound particularly as the weather wasn't looking promising for the remainder of the night.

Ray voluntarily escorted Alex towards the flats and right up to her own flat. "You know the Guv's, the guv, acts like a leopard never changing its spots even when required, when you try to sensibly get through to him, its like your words bounce straight off him and never take time to be absorbed. I've never told him this ever but I feel bothered by his deliberate actions everytime" He explained to her, glancing at her, he felt reasonably sorry for her, seeing how much effort she tried when talking to the grumpy DCI.

"Earlier this evening when we were praising him for what he did for us, I really felt I'd made progress with him so much so I'd challenged him to throw away the hidden teenager within him and become a proper man" Alex sighed, nodding to Ray. "I guess I was mistaken, he'd rather ignore me and us, I just feel incredibly foolish"

Ray placed a reassuring supportive hand on her right shoulder he was determined to see his female friend happy no matter what, "Look try not to feel disappointed with him, he's thoughtless and what I prefer call - a dozy nonce for ignoring you, promise me you'll try to get a peaceful sleep, Night Alex" Ray reassuringly smiled after he'd said goodnight to her, sometimes he truly believed the Guv deserved an appropriate slap on the wrist for the miserable way he'd constantly treated Alex mostly, he was surprised to feel protective of her nowadays, he'd knew they gotten on much better since she recovered in hospital a few months earlier.

What they never knew, was that Gene had been spending the evening, embarking on last minute shopping in the High Street for proper and suitable presents for the team he greatly admired and respected. He certainly hoped the team would genuinely feel pleasantly thrilled with these special gift wrapped presents. He glared at the present he'd bought Alex, a strong rosemary perfume three in one gift pack, Gene hoped she'd love this.

**xxxx**

Alex's uplifting words for Gene on changing his way of living by the old school "knock em about" rules he'd often grown to adapt to so gainfully had without doubt genuinely surprised him. Christmas was almost here and most importantly for the first time ever he was rather looking forward to whatever surprises laid in store for him, whether it was a passionate kiss under the mistletoe with his sexy DI or perhaps closely observing a shattered Ray lounging around forgetting about the Christmas Dinner altogether and one of them having to bravely step up to the mark, by serving the turkey.

_Maybe I have been acting a right nuisance of a fairy, getting pissed and flirting with one of the cocktail girls, for crying out loud why does Bolls have to be frankly such a posh educated knicker elastic wearing clever clogs. _Gene consider this thought, had he ought to surrender for possible tenderness and feelings, it was so challenging enough already that he felt exhausted simply thinking about it, being requested and dared to show his furthermost considerate side.

Gene frustratingly drove the Quattro through the heavy snow blizzard streets of East London towards Luigis that Christmas Eve morning, the engine had annoyingly conked out consistently whenever the Quattro halted at the set of traffic lights. _Don't you dare have a strop on, me and you have shared numerous arguments as it. _

The longer he'd known Luigi over the last three years, the more he'd honestly admired him for becoming a great listener and sometimes for being that little voice of encouragement that wouldn't disappear away from his thoughts altogether- a romantic adviser, a wonderful friend and having the patience skills of a gentle saint for controlling him whensoever . No matter what, Luigi would always strongly prod and nudge his favourite punter rightfully on the path to true love and happiness. Gene believed the little Italian restauranteur had been playing matchmaker for him and Alex for so long that he'd felt, three years later, the time had come to follow the urgent advice he'd been given. Finally lay his heart on the line and flatteringly enchant Alex by romantically sweeping her off her feet or else if he botched it up humilatingly he knew his love life would be ruined forever.

Reaching his planned destination Gene slowly climbed out of the driver's seat, careful not to deliberately slip on the slippery ice and eagerly looked around the long stretched street before his eyes, unsurprisingly it looked deserted, reaching into the back seat, his hands soon clutched two wrapped Christmas presents for Luigi, he quickly gathered them under his left arm and unsteadily wobbled whilst stepping forward towards the steps that lead down to the restaurant. Grabbing the black handled bar he balanced accurately and started walking down the steps and as he reached the front entrance he glanced through the open viewed window as far as he could see, there was nobody polishing nor cleaning tables, Gene soon wondered if he had ought to have given Luigi the presents the night before.

Gene softly pressed his nose against the window whilst doing so, he heard the Italian calling out from an above window which almost frightened him. "Mister Hunt, restaurant is closed until tonight I'm afraid, oh I see you have bought presents"

"Yes Luigi, well they're not sepcially made for elfs now are they. These are for you anyway, ya daft kindhearted Italian, I wasn't certain on what to buy for ya, but I hope you like what I eventually bought, also I wanted a word if its possible its about DI Drake telling me to be well-mannered and polite especially as its the big day tomorrow . " Gene said, replying to the asked question, expressing annoyance for having to hang around waiting for much longer than anticipated and being left to coldly shiver within the snappy weather like conditions.

"Good, Good. I promise I'll be down as soon as possible as I'm still wearing my pyjamas and slippers" Luigi informed him rather loudly, closing the window after him. Gene huskily sighed and sat perched against the bricked lower wall facing the window, still holding both wrapped presents within his glove protected hands like an indestructable magnet.

A scant few minutes later, Luigi hurried towards the front entrance and promptly opened up. He held an welcoming arm out "Please come in Signor Gene, I'll do you a deserving cup of coffee to warm you up" Gene nodded, wordlessly consented, he knew anyway he needed something quite hot to limber him up very much so.

"So Luigi any plans for tomorrow?, family visiting from Italy and staying here with you are they?" Gene politely asked him, as he shrugged his jacket down his shoulders and placed it over the corner of the bar.

"Si, yes Signor Gene, my daughter Francessa, my son in law Alberto and their granddaughter Louisa, they flew into Heathrow yesterday and they're staying at a near by Bed and Breakfast further down the street. You know Mister Hunt when Francesca first met Alberto they were both a lot like you and Signorina Alex, they always constantly were arguing, quarreling and flirting, then I told them they ought to stop bein determined on how much they really hated one another and I said, you ought to look closely and see the real spark. So they followed my suggestion and then they slowly became attracted to each other, the spark was obviously there and the chemistry was undeniable." Luigi continued chatting to him from the kitchen.

Gene felt doubtful of Luigi's encouraging advice, he felt there was no valuable point to prove nor to display what he could feel "What's your point Luigi exactly?, Bolly already hates me enough, she believes I'm unsympathetic to anyone but myself, she says I'm stubborn and self-centered. I'm worried that if I stick to every word I've pledged to, I just assume I'm gonna end upsetting her, so badly that'll she run into the arms of another man "

"Nonsense, you have no fight and strength of mind to trust yourself, sometimes Mister Hunt you simply ought to take a chance and see wherever it takes you, your heart is screaming affirmatively but your mind is rejecting this, the heart wins everytime" Luigi said, his words sounded strange but true when Gene considered them.

"So anyway did she tell ya about me decorating the office at the station?, the team congratulated me, said I'd displayed some creative skills which I can thank Blue Peter for, for that" Gene asked, vaguely smiling as Luigi bought him, a soup based rounded cup instead of a normal mug, Gene frowned.

"Si, she told me you'd appreciatively delighted her and that she craves the affectionate love of an strong-minded handsome man, one who promises never to disappoint her" Luigi knowingly smirked, thoughtfully in his mind he was implying Alex's dream man to actually be Gene, the Italian took the presents away from the DCI and placed them behind the counter before stooping an arm over the tabletop.

"Wish you'd stop acting like you're a bloody sneaky matchmaker. I know where my heart lies" Gene commented on what he really thought about Luigi, this little remark didn't expresively down quite well, so he then retracted what he'd admitted "What I'm saying, truthfully I'm more than strong-minded Luigi, Alex know-it-all wants me to demonstrate an honorable and sincere side to myself, well she's for a bloody wonderful Christmas Day she'll never ever forget, courteousy of a gratifying special kiss, if she's asking more well I'm always willing to plant a passionate kiss on those elegant lips of hers "

"I know you desperately crave to be loved too Mister Hunt, nevertheless without you knowing the right woman has been standing alongside you all this time and you've gone and turned a blind eye, ravish and lovingly serenade her, a woman like Signorina Alex deserves happiness, I know you can certainly give her that undoubtedly" Luigi persuaded his friend to reconsider what he believed and change for the better, he started rinsing and cleaning dirty drinking glasses, while continuing to listen to whatever else the DCI fely he should say.

"I'm not that desperate Luigi, however if I had been I would have signed up for one of them pointless dating agency but saying this I had bad enough experience last time, listening to stories about women's monthly periods, left me feeling bored to death" Gene said whilst remembering back.

"What time is Christmas Dinner at Signor Raymondo's house?" Luigi curiously asked, starting to wonder whether perhaps timing could work as a positive advantage.

"2pm why, thinking of bringing the family to visit me and the team are ya, hoping to allow them to persuade us into doing someItalian merry dancing or American inspired line dancing" Gene said, openly feeling entertainingly amused not that he desired to be persuaded into trying out some fancy footwork on the dancefloor.

"No, No, I would recommend you arrive much earlier than anybody else, bring one bottle of wine for you and the lovely Alex, I wouldn't want to find out from your friends that you became drunk and blurted out your feelings before passing out on the sofa"

"Blimey you read my mind, ok I promise I will never get myself pissed at Ray's house and I promise I will change my ways for the better, you'll be staggered when the changed me walks in here, lovingly and affectionately arm in arm with Alex, she means everything to me Luigi, " Gene vowed to honour his spoken words.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**Next chapter is the longest one yet in this fanfic, it brings everyone together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so finally onto the last chapter of this three part chapter fanfic, its definitely one of the best chapters I'd said which I've typed even though I've had a cold the past few days while typing these chapters up. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Merry Christmas Gene - Chapter 3**

Christmas Day

Year on Year since they'd transferred from the GMP to the Met in 1980, against his wishes Ray had always been the only brave enough person from the team to be counted on, for cooking the turkey and the added vegetables, not one single person, unsurprisingly not even Gene considered obliging to help his mate with the important cooking. This Christmas however Ray was longing for a magnificent change, unexpected surprises for once, Chris maybe being encouraged to set the dinner table, by placing the napkins, the cuttlery and the tall waxed candlesticks in the centre and around the table. Maybe also Gene and Alex helpfully washing and drying the dishes witin the kitchen sink after everyone had ate their their sliced Turkey pieces and brussel sprouts.

He certainly knew, like every other year entertaining his friends was a pretty hard enough challenge as it was, Gene was normally the hardest to gratify, generally he'd be likely to feel expressively uninterested to participate conversationally. While nobody would be watching him, he would willingly help himself to half a bottle of finest French sparkling wine. This had left Ray feeling annoyed once he would discover half an empty bottle and when he confronted Gene would always preferably blame an unseen Father Christmas.

As Lunchtime fast approached, while nervously walking up and down within his small kitchen Ray was second checking on how well cooked the turkey looked within the oven, pressing his eyes closely towards the fiery hot atmospheric heat coming directly from the oven, he soon got the distinct impression it looked prominently crispy across the top and well cooked on both sides. As he closed the door of the oven with his protective oven gloves, he heard an unpredicted knock coming on the letterbox at his front door. _Who could this be,? whoever it is they're bloody early and they'll have quite a lingering wait until the dinner's properly cooked. _Ray was feeling exceptionally curious to find out who the earlier dinner guest was, so he felt determined to discover who it maybe. Walking promptly towards the living room area it seemed the unseen person at the front door was becoming very impatient and rather bothered to be kept waiting for so long, standing on the front entrance and hanging around outside within the sub zero temperatures. They knocked again.

"Alright, keep ya bloody curly hair on will ya, I'm coming" Ray sighed, feeling cheesed off as he rushed into the hallway and soon opened the door, to his surprise Gene was standing before him, holding onto three four gifted wrapped presents and a bottle of White Sparkling wine. "Guv you're early"

"Bloody Nora Ray what are you dressed like Christ, a rejected teddy boy from Grease" Gene made his first entertaining remark straight away. "Well you gonna invite me in then or are you just gonna leave me out here for the rest of the afternoon as a way of punishment for me being moody for the previous Christmasses before." Gene asked his DI, wondering what his answer could possibly be.

"Come in Guv, you know I wouldn't leave you standing out here on ya todd all afternoon and all night, you maybe a right fusspot and a grumbler, but even though I've never admitted this not even in front of the team I know for certain you do always bring your wit and wisdom to the party every year, its makes Christmas get together for us the Fenchurch East team much enjoyable than ever" Ray freely self-confessed, afterward feeling much better he'd gotten it off his chest. He laughed nervously anticipating what predictable sarcastic comment the Guv might choose to make next, however Gene wasn't willing to upset Ray anymore.

"Blimey Ray never had you down as a freedom compassionate speaker before, always believed you'd be preferably making a joke about it" Gene expressed his genuine surprise at Ray's admirable honesty and self-respect for speaking out more when he felt it mattered. Gene closed the front door behind him after he entered the house while walking towards the living room, both men were filled with numerous thoughts,

"Guv have you been experiencing a change of heart over the recent days, don't mind me asking do ya, nothing do with what DI Drake told you the other evening when we were back at the CID office was it by any chance" Ray soon began to question his longtime and much respected friend.

"Might have been Raymondo but you know I'm not one for spilling the juicy details" Gene tapped his nose knowingly and took his black overcoat off before hanging it up on the coat hanger in the hallway facing the stairs. He quickly followed Ray towards the kitchen.

"Come on Guv be honest, don't be a lying fairy for once, be truthful will ya for once in ya life. What Drake's said it definitely has gotten to you hasn't it, judging by the present look across your eyes now, its as if she's secretly helped on improving your suitable way of thinking. I'm not as daft as I look but I know when I can see someone looking to be loved by a good decent woman" Ray said, speaking with impressive awareness.

"Luigi told me this yesterday, said I charm the knickers off her" Gene couldn't resist a little cheeky suggestion which Luigi hadn't quite said.

"Guv I know Luigi he wouldn't describe it that way" Ray believed this.

"I was kidding Raymondo, you say you aren't as daft as you look, bloody hell you were definitely wrong about that"

"Oh"

"Anyway what time are you expecting Christopher, Shaz and Alex?, thought they would have been here within minutes of me arriving" Gene asked while keeping a watchful eye on the clock situated on the wall in the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see Alex, it had been constantly playing on his mind the previous night, what exactly to say, how to express how much she really meant to him, what would her precise reaction be to the perfume he especially bought for her.

"Should be another fifteen minutes at least" Ray answered, checking the clock on the wall to be sure. "Fancy a glass of scotch while you're waiting?" He asked his nervous looking friend, noticing his shaky hands not certain as to why they appeared to be shaken, whether it was down to the cold weather or he was actually reasonably nervous.

Gene smiled as he began to appreciate the DI's generous offer "Yeah why not, might make me feel more hungry to eat sliced pieces of turkey"

Ray grabbed hold of a corkscrew and then popped open the bottle of wine his friend had bought and poured them both a glass each. "Steady on Ray, you don't want to be overdoing it on the fizzy drink, here why don't I help ya, I'll get the turkey out of the oven and you prepare the Knifes and folks" Gene left Ray looking gobsmacked, it had made him wonder whether perhaps the DCI had seen the errors of his ways and decided to surpass everything wrong he had previously said, it surprised him more to see that Gene was displaying much notable respect.

"Thanks Guv" Ray appreciatively thanked him, he was quite liking seeing this wonderful side to his DCI.

**xxxx**

Chris, Shaz and Alex had met up just along Fenchurch Shopping Centre and at the last minute selected to walk it through the slippery ice surfaced pavement and two inches of snow, the girls weren't so keen on Chris' suggestion.

"Oh Chris, I think I ruined my new knee boots now, why couldn't we have agreed to be picked up by Gene in the Quattro, it might have gotten us to Ray's house more quickly" Shaz expressed her annoyance at her boyfriend, even threatening to snowball him if he didn't get his backside moving anytime soon.

As they continued walking closely together, along and passing by the near by London residential park and housing estates, they soon found themselves approaching the street where Ray lived more closer than they first believed, they soon walked past Forest Green Street which was paved in slippery ice and melted snowy slush.

"Bloody Hell its like walking on a slush puppie drink" Chris amusingly suggested, as he began to attempt to balance properly during walking over and across it. In matter of fact he wouldn't stop chatting endlessly as they safely walked across it together, feeling reassured it was only a short distance walk across a pedestrian pathway and across one of the near by roads.

"Shut up Chris, don't need to keep repeating yourself constantly, it can tend to become strenuous to listen to " Shaz affectionately giggled.

As Chris and Shaz continued flirting and trading naughty comments amongst themselves, they hadn't stopped to acknowledge that Alex had stayed behind them and had been staying discreetly soundless, she was contemplating everything she and Gene had shared together, the flirtatious looks he gave her the exact moment she first stepped through the doors of Luigis restaurant and how wonderful she felt when she made his eyes lighten up with considerable approval and respect, she knew then he really wasn't going to tell her then. She wrapped herself up warmly as she coldly shuddered, she wasn't quite convinced whether she ought to blame the coldness of the weather or the feelings she developed for Gene. In her heart she really persisted with staying swayed that Gene would change his ways for the better good. Alex had hated herself the night before, for beginning to doubt him when really she knew she had every undoubted faith in him.

**xxxx**

Whilst kneeling down heavily armchair of the leather settee facing the window, Gene kept an vigilant look out for the expected dinner guests, his eyes never losing concentration not once nor even blinking for one second, Ray watched on, smiling and looked rather pleased. . _Blimey he must really love her, I've never seen looking so eager and so keen to prove himself to anyone before. Just hope he doesn't go all softly softly in the head and let his heart rule his head too quickly._

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, come on Guv sit down and stop worrying your socks alright, if you haven't already noticed, there's been overnight snow outside so it might be making their journey up to my street more tricky and challenging for them" Ray persuaded Gene to move away from the window, he didn't want the neighbours being convinced his invited dinner guest was a peeping tom.

Gene wordlessly agreed and turned around on the sette, before sitting comfortably on it, his heavy boots reservedly placed on the carpet below. He'd already felt realistically sozzled after drinking two glasses of white wine, he began to wish he hadn't, that he'd ought to have stayed sober before dinner as he geniuinely believed this wouldn't make a lasting impression on Alex and everyone.

"You know you shouldn't have drank them glasses Guv, I don't want you going throwing up in the kitchen sink, it would certainly not be a pleasant scenario to witness" Ray sighed annoyingly, he knew how badly Gene would feel after consuming anything alcoholic, it was obvious to see consistently whenever he looked pale faced, he sympathized for him, feeling so lonely whilst waiting anxiously, as Ray chuckled he glanced upright at the window and finally saw them outside. "Oh Yeah I forgot to mention dinner's done and looks like the other guests have practically arrived right this minute, I'll open the door, you stay where you are"

Ray soon reached the front entrance and greeted Chris and Shaz as they stepped forward onto the oval shaped season's greeting mat he'd uniquely laid out for them. "Merry Christmas lovebirds, Chris hope you haven't been getting too many kisses under the mistletoe because I might fancy one off Shaz later, where's Alex?" Gene glanced slowly over his shoulder, instantly spotting her standing motionless on the garden footpath, strongly watching him eagerly through the window. The magnificent feel of her heart intensified greatly, just by watching him without one single word spoken she could inevitably detect their mutual and sometimes intimate connection growing stronger by every passing minute.

"Shaz hugged her arms tightly, replying to his comment with a deliberate smirk In your dreams Ray" she knew how rude and badly behaved he could be, she honestly assumed she knew him too well.

"Come on Shaz, Its Christmas nevertheless, just one kiss, one and that's it" Ray promised her truthfully, promising not to misbehave for this afternoon and most of the evening.

"Alright on the cheek" Shaz knew she would rather kiss his soft left cheek instead, she was defiant that she wasn't going to be encouraged into caressing his lips under the ticklish mistletoe, Chris and Shaz removed their jackets and placed them alongside Gene's black overcoat.

"Chris, the Guv's already here, he hasn't been this early ever, something's quite questionable" Shaz softly murmured to him, they both felt surprised to see him sitting there, seemingly looking lost deep in thought.

Leaving the young couple to ask their established and long time experienced DCI numerous questions. Ray saw his fellow DI wandering outside and swiftly dashed outside to pull out all the stops and persuade Alex to optimistically come into the house. "Alex you'll never believe he actually came two hours, took me by surprise and when I was cooking in the kitchen earlier he even offered to help with the turkey. There's just something so remarkably different about him."

"Really" Alex asked, expressing her surprise, her hazelnut eyes still unmistakably centering on the handsome redeeming male eyes staring back at her from the living room window.

"Yeah, he wants to demonstrate his well mannered skills, I'd say that's pretty impressive enough . Mentioned he might sing-along to one of the Christmas albums I've got in my tape collection." Ray informed her, he was glad to see he was slowly reassuring her to come into the house. "You coming in then?"

"Don't see why not" Alex reassuringly answered, linking arms with him as he escorted her into the house ahead of them.

**xxxx**

As everybody settled around the well prearranged already set dining table, Gene armed with wearing oven gloves bought the freshly cooked turkey into the dining room and lastly served it "Oh Ray, anything I said the previous Christmasses about you being an awful chef, I now absolutely regret" Chris owned up, blushing while doing so.

"When have you ever criticized it?, " Ray asked, looking inquistive to discover Chris' opinionated views on his roasted and heated arranged cuisines. Chris attempted to instantly dodge the question by slowly tucking into the food.

Everybody found themselves laughing entertainingly at Chris' clear muteness, it soon became clear this had been first time in months where they'd all felt delighted to finally be able to share thoroughly deserved enjoyment and glee together, even Gene constantly raised two or three beaming smiles every chance Chris made a massive pig ears of certain matters.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself Gene, always fantastic to see you happily smiling, it brings out the best within you I'd suggest very much" Alex began to speak openly to him, feeling comforted she wanted become closer to him.

"Bolly you going schmaltzy on me" Gene faked an New York accent which made her giggle in return and playfully prodded him in the bicep for mocking an American accent.

"Oh Gene you really are so wonderful and surprisingly sweet given that sometimes you continue to amaze me. You see I prefer this admirable side to you, look at us at least we're not arguing and you're exchanging sexual remarks thankfully " Alex said, as she blissfully smiled at him, their eyes locked on one another's as the intimate conversation resumed for much longer than anyone had expected, so much so, Shaz and Chris began to see the sexual chemistry between their distinguished colleagues bubbling just perfectly. They soon wondered when were they ever going to give into the temptation to kiss, it was plainly observable to see even an blindfolded person could possibly see it as well.

"You never know, I might start calling you by numerous sexy nicknames later after I got pissed on some more glasses of wine" Gene hinted suggestively, smirking mischievously towards her as they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Christ I might have to get the fire extinguisher out if you two carry on the way you're doing" Ray made a passing witty remark, Shaz and Chris seemingly found this reasonably funny .

"What the...! bloody typical naughty children remark" Gene frowned mockingly, pretending he never found that comment hilarious, he soon acknowledged that this was surely becoming a special Christmas Day by means of undreamed of heartening feelings.

**xxxx**

After dinner had been served and scoffed mostly by an obviously hungry Chris, who had craftily grabbed every last the brussel sprouts from each and every unfinished plate even without asking before eventually consuming them.

"I don't feel too good, shouldn't have scoffed all them sprouts" Chris said as he constantly patted and rubbed both hands across his stuffed stomach, Shaz hugged her him tenderly from behind as she pulled away she gently laid him back against the couch to sit comfortably alongside her, hoping he wouldn't be worrying far too much.

"Yeah you shouldn't have Christopher, sooner or later when you culminate in farting your pants off, just make sure its outside and not while I'm tucking into the Christmas Pudding Ray's promised to serve later, don't want to have to nickname it Smelly Pudding." Gene muttered, feeling refreshed and gratefully exhilerated than he'd ever felt previously.

Gene and Alex willingly sat together on the double seater couch, he felt sensibly tempted to make the next move, perhaps recommend a warm hug as he'd spotted her shivering slightly while she'd been watching the Christmas Television. "I got you a present do you want to open it now or later?"

"Later Gene" She reassuringly answered, patting his left upper thigh softly.

"Right everybody can I have your attention, may I suggest we all get into the fesitive spirit and participate in some singalongs. I've got Bing Crosby, Slade, Wizzard and every other Christmas Albums. Guv would you like to go first, which song would you prefer to choose?" Ray dragged him over towards the television and stereo player. Gene sniggered hysterically.

"You're light as a feather Raymondo and You pull people like a lightweight boxer. Right anyway back to the music, I guess I would choose Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Gene smiled reassuringly, within his heart he would touchingly dedicate this song performance to Alex, the woman he knew he loved.

He hardly received any time to think straight as the music had already been started on the Stereo, Gene hadn't felt this incredibly nervous in many years, he hardly sung while being less drunk than usual.

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Let Your Heart be Light

From now on

Our troubles will be out of sight"

Alex smirked as she instantly recognized the identifable intimate gaze within his eyes as he sung the next line.

"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Alex Drake

Make the Yule Tide Gay

From now on

Our troubles will be Miles away"

She climbed off the settee and slowly started to walk towards him, lovingly encasing her arms around his impressive trimmer waistline, he was still clutching the microphone when she moved in for a tender kiss on the lips, at the same time she ran a hand against his left cheek as they embraced and shared an affectionate kiss. Alex happily pulled away seconds later, before her eyes moved upright and soon met his lingering irresistible eyes as they stared down upon her. "Merry Christmas Gene" she whispered softly, she continued their tender kiss. A minute later Gene pulled away this time, smirking delightedly.

"Merry Christmas Bolly Knickers" Gene couldn't resist his new found joyfulness while they both admiringly gazed into one another's eyes. He surprisingly then deepened their passionate kiss, both remained unaware that as he and his sexy DI had gotten so overexcited, Ray was sneakily reaching a hand around and eagerly pinching the microphone from the Guv's strong gripped hand.

**xxxx**

As Christmas evening came to an eventful end, Gene and Alex simply couldn't be parted from each other, it was notable that they were now inseperable.

"Bolls can I ask ya question, why haven't you opened my present, I mean everyone else has opened theirs, you're the only one who hasn't" Gene sat up quickly from the couch, he was curious and expectant to see the reaction across her beautiful lips.

"Gene I haven't forgotten, I guess kissing you tonight, distracted me very much" Alex blushed shyly before reaching down to pick up her heavy present. "This feels interesting" She shook the gift wrapped present three times before starting to unwrap it slowly.

"Oi don't be using your Psychology skills on me Lady B, think you'll love what I bought for you." Gene moved closer towards her, as Alex unwrapped the last piece of wrapped paper she gasped, she certainly gave the impression she admired his generousity and thoughtfulness.

Gene eagerly sat back and watched on nervously, hoping she liked this present so dearly. Alex lastly maneged to open the perfume box, the evident smirk across her lips said it all really, "Oh Gene its perfect I love it, thank you so much" She placed a hand around his neck and drew him forward for a kiss, exuberantly kissing him. , she certainly loved every single thing about Christmas, the fact that it always bought joy to friends, family members and loved ones - Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Husbands and Wives. He simply couldn't shake off the fact that Alex had taught him so many wonderful feelings to truly respect and love about Christmas Day, Yes the Gene Genie was presently blissfully falling in love with Alex and also Christmas.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews Are Welcome**


End file.
